It is often desirable to hold and support a computer system such as, but not limited to, computer systems containing computer disc drives, in a generally vertical upright manner in order to reduce floor or table space which may be taken by the computer system if placed in a horizontal position. Such computer systems are generally arranged in a rectangular-type compartment and are placed adjacent to the desk which employs a computer monitor or keyboard and is placed on either the desk surface or the floor adjacent to the desk.
One computer system stand is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 287,365 issued Dec. 23, 1986, which stand is nonadjustable in width and designed to accept and vertically hold a generally standard computer system. Other adjustable computer system stands are available, such as the Curtis.RTM. Universal system stands (Curtis.RTM. is a registered trademark of Curtis Manufacturing Company, Inc., of Jaffrey, N.H.). The Curtis.RTM. Universal system stand comprises a pair of identical plastic molded sections which are designed to be secured together in an interlocking manner in order to provide for an adjustable width between a pair of upright supports on each section to accommodate vertically a variety of computer systems, typically with the width adjustment of the stand ranging from about 4 to 71/2".
It is desirable to provide for a new and improved, inexpensive, easily adjustable computer system stand.